Sealed Mind
by Gus Delrosa
Summary: Itachi dramatically changed the storyline when he uses Tsukiyomi when he first met Naruto. This is my first story, so enjoy!nRatings changed due to content!
1. Chapter 1

**Sealed Mind**

by

Gus Delrosa

Yo. This is my first story so don't be pricks.

* * *

_**So it begins...**_

"Naruto, you will come with us."

Naruto looked up. There were two cloaked figures by the door way. One short, yet intimidating figure, and another, huge. Both wearing black cloaks with red clouds, and the huge one carried a huge zanbato.

Naruto wondered who these two were but had the sense to remain calm. Tension filled the air until the huge figure suddenly spoke.

"Ne Itachi?" The short figure didn't move but gave an acknowlodging "Hn"

"Are you sure this him? He's just a scrawny kid!"

Now there are a lot of things which Naruto hated. The first and formost one is: Ramen Haters. The second one is the villagers seeing him as the Kyuubi no kitsune. The third one is commenting on his shortness.

Yes, Naruto has always been the short one in the Rookie Nine. Commenting on his shortness always triggered a reaction, which we are about to see know.

"Who you calling short you cloak wearing freak!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the the huge figure with the weird sword. "I'm still growin ya know!"

"I am afraid so Kisame," the short one known as Itachi. "Do not underestimate him."

Kisame looked at Naruto, then back at Itachi before bursting into laughter.

"You serious! Well, in that case," he looked maliciously at Naruto, "Maybe I should cut of his legs. Ya know, so he won't run away. At this statement, his companion looked at him. In mere seconds, Kisame recoiled back, shivering as though he had faced his worst nightmare.

Itachi looked back at Naruto, with a mysterious glint in his eyes. He smirked.

"Well Naruto, our organisation has interests in you. Especially what is within you."

Naruto was baffled. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream for help. He just looked at the blood-red eyes, the tomoes slowly turning into a tri-bladed shuriken.

"Tsukiyomi"

That was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sealed Mind**

By

Gus Delrosa

Yippee! My second chapter! Hopefully it would be good!

* * *

**Mind over Matter...**

Naruto groaned slowly woke up, unfamiliar with his surroundings. He suddenly remembered his encounter with Itachi and Kisame. He bolted up, only to find himself between two, rather big pillows.

Eyes wide open, he found himself in between two large breasts. Like all other teens, he began to blush crimson and fainted.

Normally, this would put the owner in an enraged state. She looked at him before chuckling, reminiscing a particular person who had done the exact thing.

Looking away from the boy, her eyes gazed upon the man who was the self-proclaimed 'super pervert', busy scribbling in his notebook, grinning lecherously, muttering about how his next book would be on the hit list in all over the land.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, killing intent leaked out from the lady, who was thinking up ways to torture the pervert. She took a deep breath in, before shouting into the pervert's ear.

"JIRAIYA!"

Said person leaped into the air, crashing pass the roof. The woman shook her head in shame as she waited for Jiraiya's descent, which just happened not so long ago.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime. Always to the point!" Jiraiya exclaims after miraculously standing up after a five hundred foot plummet.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing with a comatose kid?"

Jiraiya flinched at the sweet but deadly tone the Tsunade was using. Knowing that it was promising pain and torture, he proceeded to tell her.

"Akatsuki is up and moving, much earlier than expected. They are currently looking for the Bijuu."

"So you're telling me that the gaki is a jinchuuriki?"

Jiraiya's eyes darkened at the comment before replying.

"Yes"

Tsunade contemplated on the situation, analyzing the potential troubles it could give her and Shizune. Her train of thought was interrupted when Jiraiya decided to speak up again.

"Sensei's dead. Orochimaru decided to invade Konoha but failed. The council were trying to find the next Hokage."

"So, it's me, is it?"

"Yup"

"I refuse."

Jiraiya did a double take before pleading. "Tsunade, what about your grandfather and granduncle? They gave their lives to ensure that Konoha's children are able to grow peacefully..." Jiraiya stopped midsentence, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"What has Konoha done this time?"

"Naruto has been brought up by the dark side of Konoha. He got hit by Tsukiyomi at his current state of mind. There is no telling how he got affected."

"He seemed alright, but he's a bit of a pervert." Something hit Tsunade in her mind. "Did you make a pervert out of him?" She asked in a threatening voice which Ibiki has trouble controlling his bladder while cracking her knuckles.

"Now Hime, gaki's been unconscious the whole time." The super pervert backed off before being launched into the air. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"I still don't like you" Sensing two familiar chakra presences outside the room, she decided to surprise them. Walking towards the door, she immediately opened the door, which resulted two figures, a pig and a woman, toppling in the room.

"Shizune, TonTon. What are you doing?" Shizune had the decency to blush while TonTon was cowering behind her. "You have heard everything have you?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Okay, I want you to scan his mind. His case is quite interesting."

Shizune complied. Performing a diagnostic jutsu, she reported.

"Tsunade-sama. He got hit with Tsukiyomi, right?" Tsunade nodded. "You're serious are you?" Again she nodded. Shizune fainted.

"I know. It's shocking. Jiraiya, get your bloody ass here."

Less than a second, Jiraiya was by her side.

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Nope"

Tick marks were beginning to show up on Tsunade face. "Why is that?"

"It's a secret."

"Fine. Then tell me what happened."

"Well..."

_XxxFlashBackxxx_

"_Tsukiyomi"_

"_Gaki, no!_

_Jiraiya came running down the hallway, carrying a lady on his back. The words and the very sight of what he heard and seen seemed to slow down time._

_Naruto stood still for a second. Then a blood curdling scream echoes through the hallway. Naruto's eyes flashed red before collapsing to the ground._

"_Cold as always," commented Kisame. "This should make the retrieval easier."_

_Kisame bent down to retrieve the blonde when he heard someone approaching. _

"_Itachi, behind you!"_

_Itachi wordlessly jumped back before a huge toad landed seconds before he was standing on. Looking up ahead, he saw Jiraiya flashed through hand seals. Quickly, flashing hand seals, both cried out:_

"_DOTON: DORYUUDAN"_

"_Katon: Karyuu Endan"_

_Two dragons, one formed of earth and the other formed from fire, raised down the hallway crashing into each other, resulting in huge property damage, a naked lady who showering, Jiraiya grinning lecherously while writing in his notebook, a shocked Kisame, and the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke stood far behind Itachi can't help but gawk at the sheer power the two shinobi had. He had second thoughts before pulling himself together. Three hand seals later, lightning began to meet from the young Uchiha's hand. Activating the sharingan, he looked at Itachi turning form before crying out:_

"_ITACHI! Today is the day I'll kill you. I'll avenge the Uchiha." Sasuke began running towards him, with the intent to kill the very person who gave his purpose of life. Nearing him, he saw it. The blonde, unconscious, his best friend at the mercy of Itachi and his partner, the only one who could understand him. Letting rage take over, he swore that Itachi will never take a life again. Not realizing this, his Sharingan evolved, giving him a total of five tomoes. He was fast approaching Itachi._

"_CHIDORI"_

_Another explosion rocked the place, sending dust all around the air. When the dust settled, Jiraiya and Kisame had wide open eyes._

_There stood Sasuke, with Chidori still chirping. His hand stabbed Itachi, through his right lung. Sasuke smirked before laughing with evil tainting it._

"_HA HA, Itachi is that the best you can do..." Sasuke stood, took out his hand while Chidori was dying away. With his wide open, he realised: what he was going to do after he killed Itachi. He didn't notice Itachi's stirring form. When he noticed this it was too late. _

_Both were standing in the Uchiha compound, where the sky was red and everything was in negative. Sasuke began to scream._

"_HOW! I HIT STRAIGHT WITH CHIDORI!"_

"_Itachi gave his little brother a smirk before saying:_

"_Yes it is true. I suffered a direct hit from Chidori. The only problem is that you didn't hit my heart. Thus allowing me to survive. I commend that you managed to land a hit a critical hit on me but now, this is the end._

_Sasuke looked as though he was about to wet his pants._

"_For 72 hours, you will witness the Uchiha massacre again and again. Only this time, I will kill you on that night with Chidori."_

_Sasuke began to scream out as his torture was carried out. When it ended, Itachi towered over him before he says softly:_

"_71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds left"_

_Back in the real world, three seconds passed in silence, only to be broken by a scream that came out of Sasuke. Itachi was breathing heavy, no thanks to the hole in his right lung. He looked at Kisame before saying:_

"_Kisame, let`s go. Bring Naruto as well"_

_Before Kisame could even touch Naruto, a voice cried out:_

"_Gama Kuchiyose: __Gamaguchi Shibari!__"_

_Flesh-like substance began to cover the hallway, trapping the Akatsuki pair. The voice began to speak up again._

"_Give up, it's useless. I have summoned the oesophagus of a fire-breathing mountain toad in Mount Myoboku."_

"_Kisame," Itachi began to speak. "Run"_

_In a second, both turned around and ran. Jiraiya's jutsu proved to be much faster than the missing-nins as it attempted to capture them. One second they were gone, but the next thing there was a BOOM._

_Jiraiya ran towards the last place they stepped foot in. He stopped when the sight of a hole with black flames came into view. He looked around to find that both Naruto and Sasuke were safe. One thing caught his mind. _

_Sasuke screamed after he was hit by Tsukiyomi. Naruto just collapsed. Why is that? He sealed the black fire for further study when he heard a cry._

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

_Needless to say, Jiraiya was pissed off. He had to deal two S-Ranked Missing-Nin, two brats and the Green Beast of Konoha, Might Guy who hit him really hard, weights and all. Now Jiraiya wasn't a sannin for nothing, but the hit delivered by Guy hurt like a bitch. _

"_He he. Sorry about that Jiraiya-sama. I forgot my mirror at home and I had to use my forehead protector as one," Guy said sheepishly._

_Jiraiya, who was now sporting a huge bruise on his cheek, dismissed him._

"_Fine. Just get the emo one back to Konoha."_

_Guy complied, and set off while screaming about unyouthfulness if he is not going to make it to Konoha in time._

_Jiraiya sighed. He picked up Naruto and began to search for Tsunade."_

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

"That's what happened" Jiraiya conclude.

Tsunade began to contemplate about Naruto's situation. "Jiraiya, there is nothing wrong with his mind."

"Pfft, yeah right. If Tsukiyomi didn't damage his mind is when pigs fly."

At this comment, TonTon was soaring above the gaping hole demolished by Jiraiya, courtesy of Tsunade's fist. Anyone who could hear screaming "TonTon, not the Red Bull."

Tsunade smirked at Jiraiya's dumbfounded expression. "You were saying?"

"Fine. I have no idea what happened to Naruto. Guess we have to wait for him to wake up."

"Yup. So wanna have game of poker?"

"You're on!"

Needless to say that Tsunade had more debts than a kage's paperwork.

* * *

Two days later, morning came, with the sun shining, birds chirping, and a blonde boy trying to escape from a heavily racked blonde, a shameless pervert and a lady with a pig in her arms. Needless to say that they were very pissed.

Naruto now stood over five feet, compared to his shorter stature. His muscles were rather big for his age and size, although thay were not that big. Naruto's blonde hair was flecked with streaks of red, that gave him an intimidating figure. Other than that, his whiskers darkened a bit, showing up more prominently. He had some new clothes: a pair of black shinobi pants, a black, form-fitting shirt,

"Gaki, get your ass here so I can beat you up and turn you into a pervert!"

"Brat, I'll make sure that your punishment is _very _long and painful!"

"Naruto! What have you done?"

Naruto is a hyperactive prankster at heart despite the treatment he recieved in the pat. His latest victims were two of the Legendary Sannin and her apprentice. Let's just say that Naruto placed Tsunade and Jiraiya in a compromised position and took photographs while they slept. Payback was so sweet, even better when thay did something wrong after you wake up from a comatose.

Naruto laughed at the memory.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_Naruto woke up. He couldn't remember what happened. All he can recall is two rather large racks he came face to face. Groaning he tried to stand up but couldn't. His body won't respond like it used to. It was like he was trapped in another body. How has he come upon this state? He recalled back to all the incidents that could have put him in such a condition._

_'Hmm, the Chunnin exams against Neji-teme. No. They would heal.'_

_Looking deeper._

_'Sakura-chan after I insult teme... nah she's weak.'_

_Still thinking..._

_'Orochi-teme! The seal he put... nope. Ero-sennin removed it.' _

_Looking at recent memories..._

_'Itachi using on Tsukiyomi...' remembring the tri-bladed shuriken in his eye..._

_Then time stopped. Dawning over the realization, Naruto grabbed his head as mind-splitting headache came upon him. Letting loose a blood curdling scream, Tsunade came bursting through the door._

_Pausing for a second, she looked the sprawling figure._

_Naruto writhing and screaming as crimson chakra began to envolop him. In a blinding flash of light, the chakra was gone, and all was left was Naruto, left in his naked glory. Shizune came in the room and Naruto's tool. She began to blush as blood trickled out her nose. Tsunade, on the other hand, remained calm, although a faint blush can be seen on her cheeks._

_Jiraiya chose to came barging in a second later. With his pervert senses tingling, he saw Naruto, and then the two kunoichi, blushing. Faster that you can say ramen, Jiraiya immediately took out his notebook and began to scribble notes. _

_The Toad Hermit's luck began to wore off as Tsunade's anti-pervert senses are tingling. She instinctly cocked her fist back and back handed the pervert. Said pervert went flying again._

_Tsunade immediately examined the younger blonde, who immediately found something interesting._

"_Shizune," snapping said lady out of her stupor, "Naruto's body has changed. Muscle and bone _

_density has increased. Nerves have doubled, along with additional tenketsu points have grown into his chakra pathways."_

_Shizune had literally dropped her jaw at the revelation. Tsunade continued._

"_In addition to that, he has grown six inches in height. His skin has acquired a tan color and has his canines elongated. Even his hair is different. Red highlights are quite visible. Wow, he looks quite a hottie, if I say so myself-"_

"_Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't be talking about him like that. Even though he is cute...' Shizune began drool again, thinking over the possibilities Naruto could do with her. Shizune is quite a pervert herself, although she hated perverts. Looking back at Naruto, all can be described as hot._

_Lying spread eagle on the floor, Naruto's body was shown. A killer body that most girls would die for: a well-toned tanned body, complete with a chiseled six-pack. His muscles were rather big for his age and size, although thay were not that big. Naruto's blonde hair was flecked with streaks of red, that gave him an intimidating figure. Other than that, his whiskers darkened a bit, giving the impression that he is born in the wild._

"_Jiraiya!" Faster than Kakashi could ever eat with his mask on, said person appeared by the side of Tsunade. "Is the there anything wrong with the seal?"_

_Jiraiya proceeded to check the boy's seal. "It may take a while..."_

_After twenty minutes of examination have passed, Jiraiya came to a conclusion. "No, there is nothing wrong."_

"_Are you sure pervert?"_

"_Yup, and he should be out cold for at least a day."_

_At this statement, both had their eyes wide open. Then they began to laugh evilly like their former team mate._

_xxxSomewherexxx_

_Orochimaru sneezed while thinking about his diabolical plan to destrow his team mates and Konoha._

_'Damn. It was just getting to the good. Oh well...'_

_xxxGoing Backxxx_

_Tsunade looked at Jiraiya's eye, grinning widely._

"_Jiraiya, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_Jiraiya also had that grin, as well as a tinkle in his eyes. "You got that right!"_

_Needless to say that Naruto found himself, naked in the middle of the town square, with girls looking at him with a blush, some with nosebleeds; while wondering 'How the hell did I end up here?'_

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

Naruto giggled at the memory, before dodging a chakra-enhanced drop-kick.

"You should do better than that Baa-Chan." At this statement, several veins began thobbing on Tsunade's forehead.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT!"

"Whatever Baa-Chan." He looked back, seeing two of the Legendary Sannin flashing hand seals before slamming a hand each to the ground.

'Uh oh...' Coursed through Naruto's mind after recognizing them. "Damn." Reflexively, he also flashed through hand seals. Before he finished though, two yells chorused through the air.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

Two huge plumes of smoke erupted. Not waiting for it to dissapate, Naruto completed his hand seals before yelling out:

"GOGYO FUIN!"

Jiraiya's eyes began to widen as chakra began to gather at all of Naruto's finger tips. He tried to yell but was stopped when pain erupted from his abdomen. Tsunade can be deemed in the same predicament, only exception is that she is yelling at the blonde.

"DAMN GAKI! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"You can't. Sorry." Naruto coolly replied. At this, Tsunade charged at him, delivering a deceptively weak-looking punch, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand. Tsunade's eyes widened with disbelief.

"How..." That was all she could muster.

Naruto looked them with a critical eye. "Gogyo Fuuin screws with chaka control if the user's control is precise. Normally it seals away anyabnormal chakra. But when applied above an even-numbered sealed, it seals away abnormal chakra and screws chakra control. That's it, I think" he concluded, leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade stupefied.

Jiraiya quickly broke out of his stupor. "Brat, you have the worst chakra control in Ninja history. How could you have improved so quickly?"

"Dunno, Ero-Sennin. I just did it."

Jiraiya stood thinking. "Naruto, Tsunade. We better get back. I have a feeling."

At this point, Shizune came huffing with TonTon. "What I miss?"

Jiraiya answered in a solemn. "We're going back to the hotel. I fear something happened to Naruto. It must be the Kyuubi."

Naruto chose to interrupt. "Ero-Sennin, what happened to me?"

"Nothing. I'll explain everything when we are in the hotel"

"Comon Ero-" He couldn't say anymore, since Jiraiya it at the back of his neck.

"Damn Gaki. You don't know went to shut up." He turned towards Tsunade and Shizune. "Let's go."

And they left.

* * *

_Omake_

_Gamabunta and Katsuyu were intently listening to the conversation that was taking place. Gamabunat looked at Katsuyu. "Do they even need us?"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"Lets go" Jiraiya's voice chorused through the air._

_"Eh! You don't even need us and yet you've summoned us? And yet you're leaving?"_

_Jiraiya and the group were moving away from the summons._

_Nightfall came. Katsuyu turned toward Gamabunta. "Wanna play poker?"_

_Gamabunta thought about it. "Why not."_

_

* * *

_**Hehe. Sorry it took a bit long. I intended to upload the latest chapter last week but I got lazy. **

**What do you guys think?  
**


End file.
